


No More Secrets

by Hytia04



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Almost smut, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Max The Goldie, Mutual Pining, lost letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hytia04/pseuds/Hytia04
Summary: In which Peggy's broken down car saves the day.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(mentioned), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers(mentioned)
Kudos: 6





	No More Secrets

1945

When Bucky fell, Steve didn't hesitate to jump right after him. The first thing he saw after he regained his consciousness was blood. A hell of a lot blood. Bucky screaming from pain, lying in his own blood. His left arm was nowhere to be seen. That was where all the blood came from. Steve had no more time to waste, he took off his belt, and tied it tightly around the remaining piece of his best friend's arm, desperately trying to stop him from bleeding out.

\- Steve, I think I'm gonna die now. - Bucky said with a weak voice.

\- No, you won't! Don't you dare die on me! You hear me, Bucky? You can't fall asleep! Stay awake, listen to my voice!- Steve begged him.

\- But what if I do?

\- You can't. You have so many things to do. Remember the dame you danced with all night before you shipped out? I'm sure she's waiting for you. You need to marry her. And I'm gonna be your best man. And we'll buy houses facing each other. You'll get tired of seeing my ugly mug every goddamned day.

\- Yeah, I'm sure I will.- Bucky answered with the tiniest, pained smile.

1948

Life turned out just the way they pictured it. After his fall, Bucky got honorably discharged with a shit ton of money. He married the girl from the dancehall, Sadie, and they bought a nice house together. After Steve won the war, he did true to his words and bought the house opposite to Bucky's for Peggy and himself. They lived happily for a very few years, until sadly, Sadie got ill and soon she died. It wasn't like with Steve back in the days. Bucky afforded all the medicine this time, still couldn't save her life. So everything that remained for him was his job he got from Stark, his golden retriever, Max and of course, Steve. He always had a chair at his table for him. They were always there for him, and he was there for them. Like now, when angry swearing interrupted him in enjoying his morning coffee. He got up from his chair on his porch to look for the owner of the irritated cussing, when he noticed that it is indeed Peggy's voice.

\- Good morning, Carter! What's up with the ride?- he pointed at her seemingly not working car.

\- Wish I knew! I'm gonna give it back to Stark and buy a regular one, so help me God! she said, her red lips pressed in a tight line.

\- Here's what we doin' You take my car, and I'm trying to fix yours. How does that sound?

\- Wow, Barnes, it's very nice of you. Thanks!

\- Don't be so surprised, Carter! I'm bringing the keys.

\- It's Carter-Rogers!

\- I know.- he answered with a strange tightness in his chest. It's not that he hated her, no. He just felt this jealousy towards her. Steve was everything he ever had. He loved his wife dearly, really. Even if it was strictly just a friendship kind of love he had for her, and she knew exactly how he felt about Steve. Sadie was his alibi and biggest secret keeper. They spent nights and nights, simply just talking. Bucky missed her everyday.

Later that day, Bucky knocked on Steve's door. He shortly answered it, wearing nothing but his training shorts. For a passing second, all air left Bucky's body.

\- Hey, Buck!- he greeted him with the widest, most beautiful smile.

\- I.. um. I wanted to ask if you got some free time. I may need a little help with your wife's car.- he explained.

\- Yeah, absolutely. Just let me change out of this.- he waved at his shorts.

\- Sure, I'll be on the driveway.- he smiled, then left.

They worked on the car for what felt like ages. When they finally finished, it was as good as new, and the sun already set. Bucky invited Steve in for a beer, since they were out in the heat all day.

\- Gonna go grab something to clean off this oil. Make yourself at home.- he said, already on his way to the stairs.

\- Huh?- Steve asked absently, already cuddled up with Max on the sofa. The view of them made Bucky laugh, yet he continued on his path to the bedroom. He remembered he had some old sheet he didn't use anymore and wouldn't mind if it got stained with oil.

As he was rummaging through the wardrobe for those sheets, something fell out from it. When he saw the envelope with his name written with his late wife's handwriting on it, he immediately forget about everything, let alone old, holey sheets. Before he knew it, he opened up the envelope and started reading.

_Dear James_

__

__

_I felt from the very start, that I won't have enough time to tell you everything. I knew about the disease long before I got to know you. There was a slight chance everyday for me to die. And if you are reading this, I already did. I loved you with all my heart and soul. Even though I knew about your feelings for Steve. And I know for sure, he feels the same._

_So please, don't waste any more time, act on those feelings. You two may need to hide for the rest of your life, but believe me, it'll worth it._

_You are a good man, James Buchanan, you deserve love, all of it._

_Don't worry about Peggy. She looks like a tough gal, she'll be okay._

_Please, please, take care of yourself, Steve and Max. I loved all of you dearly._

_Love,_

_Sadie_

_P.S. I know for a fact, that Peggy is like you two. She had, or she still has an affair with a waitress named Angie. Wash that look off your face. I couldn't be everybody's secretkeeper, and I chose your secrets to keep._

The written confession of his wife made him sit still for a few minutes. He felt like he got struck by lightning. Slowly, he got up to finish what he started before Steve could come look for him, or worse, leave.

When he got back downstairs, he saw Steve still napping with his dog. He took out two bottles of beer from the fridge, and woke Steve.

\- Hey, sleepyhead! Here, drink up!- he said as he handed him one of the bottles, then clinked the glasses.

They were deep in conversation when the phone's ringing interrupted them. It was Peggy calling, she said something about not making it home tonight, having a lot of important work.

\- It was your wife, she tried to call you, but since you didn't answered, she assumed you were here. She won't be home for the night.

\- Nothing new.- he shrugged.

\- Happened before?- Bucky asked, genuinly surprised.

\- Pal, she stays out more than not recently. I started to think that she might be cheating.- he sighed. Bucky used the little time he won by grabbing more beer to think fast about this. He never kept things from him. Well, except maybe for his feelings. But that was it. No more secrets.

\- Look, Steve. I need to tell you something.- he starts, toying with the full bottle in his hands, one flesh, one metal.- I found a letter today. A letter from Sadie. It says something about Peggy and a woman. She didn't write it out straight, but I think Peggy told Sadie about it.

\- But why would she left a letter about MY wife to you?- Steve asked after being silent for too long.

\- It wasn't specifically about her. It was just a side note. The main reason for writing it was... it was to encourage me.

\- For what? - he asked confusedly. He can't stop now. He need to tell him. Even if it ruins everything they have now. He prays to whatever God that Sadie was right about Steve. After a deep sigh, he continues.

\- To spill the beans to you. About my feelings. I love you, Steve. I have for a very long time.- he admits. He dares to look at the other man, and he looks shocked. When Steve slowly stands up from the sofa, he is ready to receive his deadly right hook. But instead of throwing a punch, the blonde sets down his bottle on the counter and approaches the brunet.

\- How long is "very long"?- he asks with an unreadable expression on his beautiful face.

\- Around ten years, if I count it right.- he admits. Steve starts to shake his head.

\- Damn, we are such idiots!- he laughs, then lifts his hand up to the back of Bucky's neck, tugging him forward and kissing his lips experimentally.

After the first shock wears down, Bucky starts to kiss back. When Steve's hot tongue enters his mouth, all of their innocence is gone. Bucky pulls him closer, not breaking the sweet connection, not even for a second. He runs his fingers through golden hair. It feels like silk, making him want to tug on the strands. Their kiss gets more heated with their bodies touching on every inch. Long minutes pass, and finally they run out of air. Without a word spoken, they head for the stairs, hand-in-hand. When they reach the master bedroom, they start to kiss again, but this time, there's no shyness in it. It's all tongue and teeth. They only break it when they take off each other's clothes. Soon, it's them on the bed, only in underwear, still kissing hard...

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for the mistakes I may or may not made, note that English is not my native language!
> 
> Biggest cliffhanger in the history of cliffhangers. I could add another chapter, it's up to you, guys!


End file.
